


Out With His Wisdom Teeth!

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, ryan ross/brendon urie - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, brendon, ryan - Freeform, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: Ryan recovers after having his wisdom teeth removed. Brendon watches over him while he is messed up on pain meds.Ryden fluff. 2017 AU.





	Out With His Wisdom Teeth!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is not real life meaning it is not real. It didn't happen. No ownership claimed here.

"I can't believe I have to get my wisdom teeth out. I thought when you turned thirty that you didn't have to do that anymore and you got to keep them." Ryan complained to Brendon over the phone.

"Well, what's wrong with them, Ry?" Brendon asked him. 

Ryan was clearly less than thrilled as he answered and told Brendon what the dentist had told him. "They're impacted or something. Anyway, will you come with me and watch me while I'm fucked on pain meds?"

"You think I'm gonna turn down watching my boyfriend all high on pain meds? Hell no. I’m disappointed in you for even thinking that Ry.” Brendon said back to him. “I'd also be a really bad boyfriend if I left my Ryan to fend for himself in what is clearly his time of need."

Ryan made a dismissive huffing noise. "I wouldn't be that dramatic about it. But anyway, it's in a few days."

"Are they doing surgery or is it the freeze and yank deal?"

Ryan scoffed. "They're doing surgery. Do you really think I'm gonna let them freeze and yank when I can afford to pay for anesthesia?"

"Good point. So do I have to feed you all your food through a straw after? Put it in the blender." Brendon teased.

"No Brendon. That's disgusting. I can eat stuff once the bleeding stops and the numbness goes away if it is soft."

"Exactly. Put it in the blender." Brendon pressed, trying not to laugh as he imagined his boyfriend’s expression.

"I will kick you in the nuts if you do that to me," Ryan informed him.

This made Brendon laugh. "Ryan. I'm teasing you. I'm not gonna put your food in the blender."

 

###

 

Ryan stirred in Brendon’s bed at the end of the week. His lower jaws were packed with super absorbent gauze that the surgeon had put in for him before Brendon had driven him back to his house. Brendon had guided him right into bed when they got back. Ryan needed to sleep after arguing with Brendon for five minutes straight at the hospital about whether or not he was going to follow standard procedure and be pushed out to the car in a wheelchair and standard after surgery procedure won out over Ryan’s anesthetic/hydrocodone high. 

Ryan looked around Brendon’s bedroom in a way that was both groggy and startled at the same time. "What? Did I already do the surgery? I am not fucking doing that again! I thought I already did it!" He said frantically.

Brendon, who was in the bed on his tablet next to him and had been keeping a watchful eye on his sleeping boyfriend, quickly quieted Ryan. "Ryan. Sweetheart. Relax. You're home with me and the dogs. Surgery is done."

“Shit,” Ryan lay back against the pillows, “I dreamed that I dreamed I had the surgery but I didn’t actually have the surgery.”

“You had the surgery, Ryan. Do you want me to get you anything?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. I just want to go back to bed.”

“Okay.”

“Actually Bren? Can you get me more gauze? This is like soaked through.”

Brendon got up and went into the bathroom. When he got back Ryan was absently tapping one of his cotton filled cheeks.

Ryan had started to laugh. He continued to do so and stared right at Brendon. “Brendon, I’m a damn hamster.”

Brendon felt himself break into a wide smile. He couldn’t help it. Ryan was giggling and losing it on the bed in front of him. It was actually super adorable. 

“Ryan. How high would you say you are right now?” He asked.

Ryan laughed even harder. “Higher than your face!”

Brendon nodded. When he spoke his voice failed him. “That’s probably accurate.”

Ryan spat one of the wet gauze chunks into his palm. He looked at for a long moment, laughing harder still. “Oh my God that’s so gross! It’s so bloody! Ew!”

“Taking care of you is so worth it,” Brendon told Ryan, trying so hard not to giggle as Ryan changed out his gauze and put the nasty used pieces on his nightstand.

“Mm. Brendon. I’m tired,” Ryan murmured, laughing fit evidently over for the time being. He curled up in the comforter again and he looked so small that it tore at Brendon’s heart strings.

Brendon gently moved Ryan to where he was turned with his back to Brendon. Then he started rubbing his back for him. “Go to sleep.”

 

###

 

“Ryan do you want anything to eat? You need something with your meds.” Brendon asked when Ryan woke up the next afternoon when he had slept off some of the early morning hydrocodone Brendon had given him.

The expression Ryan made at Brendon was practically a pout and it was honestly one of the cutest things Brendon had ever seen. “Can I have a milkshake?”

How was Brendon going to say no to that? He wasn’t. That’s all there was to it. “Yeah. I’ll go get you one. Any particular flavor?”

“Vanilla,” Ryan started to giggle again. “Because it’s creamy. And it goes down smooth.”

“You are still high,” Brendon noted.

“Yup. Brendon! It’s creamy! It goes down smooth!” 

Brendon watched Ryan cackle at what he was sure was supposed to be a sexual innuendo and probably one about blowjobs. 

The smile that he couldn’t stop overtook his face again. “Okay, Ryan.”

“Okay,” He said, grabbing his cell and shoving it in his pocket, “Please stay in bed and like, watch Netflix or something. You’re not allowed to use the stove or something like that, Ryan. I’m serious. I don’t want to come back and find you maimed or something. That would suck.”  
Brendon looked at all of their dogs and where they were lounging around the bedroom, be it on the bed or on the big dog beds Dottie and Elwood had. “Dottie. Penny. Elwood. Bogart. Do not let him out of bed. I’m putting him in your paws. Especially you, Elwood. You’re a big man. You’re in charge.”

 

###

 

“Okay. I guess you’re starting to sober up because you didn’t start giggling when you saw me.” Brendon said, bringing the milkshakes and the take out bag with his food in it over to Ryan.

“Elwood,” He addressed the giant brown hunting hound as he sat on the bed and Elwood gazed lazily back at him, “you kept Ryan in one piece while I was gone. Good boy.”

Ryan eyed Brendon, honey brown eyes lighting up when he saw the extra large vanilla milkshake. “My mouth hurts. Can I have that?”

Brendon snorted. “No. Yes. Of course, you can have it. That’s why I got it for you, Ry. Drink that and I’ll get you your pain pills.”

 

###

 

“Mm, Brendon,” Ryan nuzzled him somewhat aggressively after he had finished his milkshake lunch and pain pills and Brendon had eaten his own food.

“Ryan. What are you doing?” Brendon asked, amused, as he continued flipping tv channels and his boyfriend continued attempting to get as close as physically possible to him.

“Let me sit in your lap,” Ryan said.

“Ryan.”

“Let me sit your lap, Brendon!” Ryan pressed, pouting. 

Brendon had to allow it if Ryan was pouting like that. He rearranged and Ryan was soon sitting under the comforter with him in his lap with his head against Brendon.

Ryan nuzzled him again and then gave him a pointed look. “Mm,” He kissed him on the cheek, “Kiss me, B.”

“Ryan. I’m not doing anything when you’re this high.”

“I just wanted a kiss,” Ryan whined, pouting again. “I want you to kiss me.”

Brendon allowed him that. A small kiss. One kiss wouldn’t hurt. “There. I kissed you, Ryan.”

“I know,” Ryan said. “My mouth hurts. Ow.”

Brendon snorted. “Ryan. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Make out with me?” Ryan suggested.

“You just said your mouth hurts.”

“It does. But I want you to make out with me more.” Ryan persisted.

“How about this? If you’re a good boy and take your meds I’ll make out with you once we get the swelling in your gums down and you’re not high as fuck.” Brendon said.

“Okay,” Ryan told him happily, kissing him on the cheek. “Can I sit in your lap though?”

“You already are.”

“I love you, Brendon.”

“I love you too, dork.”


End file.
